boyscoutsofamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Swimming (Merit Badge)
Requirements #Do the following: ##Identify the conditions that must exist before performing CPR on a person. Explain how to recognize such conditions. ##Demonstrate proper technique for performing CPR using a training device approved by your counselor. #Before doing the following requirements, successfully complete Second Class rank requirements 8a through 8c and First Class rank requirements 9a through 9c. #Demonstrate survival skills by jumping feetfirst into deep water wearing clothes (shoes, socks, swim trunks, long pants, belt, and long-sleeved shirt). Remove shoes and socks, inflate the shirt, and show that you can float using the shirt for support. Remove and inflate the pants. Swim 50 feet using the inflated pants for support, then show how to reinflate the pants while still afloat. #Swim continuously for 150 yards using the following strokes in good form and in a strong manner: front crawl or trudgen for 25 yards, back crawl for 25 yards, sidestroke for 25 yards, breaststroke for 25 yards, and elementary backstroke for 50 yards. #Do the following: ##Float faceup in a resting position for at least one minute. ##Demonstrate survival floating for at least five minutes. ##While wearing a properly fitted personal flotation device (PFD), demonstrate the HELP and huddle positions. Explain their purposes. ##Explain why swimming or survival floating will hasten the onset of hypothermia in cold water. #In water over your head, but not to exceed 10 feet, do each of the following: ##Use the feetfirst method of surface diving and bring an object up from the bottom. ##Do a headfirst surface dive (pike or tuck), and bring the object up again. ##Do a headfirst surface dive to a depth of at least 5 feet and swim underwater for three strokes. Come to the surface, take a breath, and repeat the sequence twice. #Do ONE of the following: ##Demonstrate snorkeling and scuba diving knowledge: ###Demonstrate selection and fit of mask, snorkel, and fins; discuss safety in both pool and open-water snorkeling. ###Demonstrate proper use of mask, snorkel, and fins for underwater search and rescue. ###Describe the sport of scuba diving or snorkeling, and demonstrate your knowledge of BSA policies and procedures relating to that sport. OR##Demonstrate the following competitive swimming skills: ###Racing dive from a pool edge or dock edge (no elevated dives from racing platforms or starting blocks) ###Racing form for 25 yards on one competitive stroke (front crawl, back crawl, breaststroke, or butterfly) ###Racing turns for the stroke that you chose in 8b(2), OR, if the camp facilities cannot accommodate the racing turn, repeat 8b(2) with an additional stroke. ###Describe the sport of competitive swimming. #Following the guidelines set in the BSA Safe Swim Defense, in water at least 7 feet deep, show a standing headfirst dive from a dock or pool deck. Show a long shallow dive, also from the dock or pool deck. #Do the following: ##Explain the health benefits of regular aerobic exercise, and explain why many people today do not get enough of the beneficial kinds of exercise. ##Discuss why swimming is favored as both a fitness and a therapeutic exercise. ##Write a plan for a swimming exercise program that will promote aerobic/vascular fitness, strength and muscle tone, body flexibility, and weight control for a person of Scout age. Identify resources and facilities available in your home community that would be needed for such a program. ##Discuss with your counselor the incentives and obstacles for staying with the fitness program you identified in requirement 10c. Explain the unique benefits that could be gained from this program, and discuss how personal health awareness and self-discipline would relate to your own willingness and ability to pursue such a program. Workbook For a printable Workbook click here. Category:Merit Badge Category:Required Merit Badge Category:Boy Scout